


see the waves break like fallen leaves

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (fluff at the end), Baby Harry, Bed-Wetting, Blink and you'll miss it, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Desperate Harry, Desperation Play, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry sits in Louis' lap, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Watersports, Wetting, brief mentions of: - Freeform, i guess this counts as, there are very subtle ageplay undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Um. Daddy?" Harry mumbles again, and Louis turns toward him but keeps talking on the phone. Harry flicks his gaze down at his own crotch, hoping Louis will understand.Louis' brow furrows in disappointment and he puts a hand over the mouthpiece of his phone."You're meant to hold it, aren't you?"Harry's cheeks redden in shame. "Yes. But --""Then hold it."Or: a desperation drabble featuring a very desperate Harry, a very dominant Louis, and Harry sitting in his Daddy's lap.





	see the waves break like fallen leaves

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovely friends! welcome to another fic! I apologize for the brief absence - you'll see soon enough, but I published a currently-anonymous fic for a fest :-) I'm very excited about it, and quite happy with how it turned out. I won't say anything to allude to what it's about, but if you appreciate Phone Sex Operator Louis, let's just say you *might* be interested in it. :-) I digress - I had the most requests to write more desperation/omorashi/watersports, so I wrote some more! I'm still not great at writing this kink, as it's only my second time writing it, but hopefully you like it! as always, feel free to comment down below if you'd like me to write a specific scenario or kink. enjoy! :-)

A long and stressful week finally ebbs into a blissfully empty weekend, and Harry couldn’t be happier at the prospect of spending the coming days off with his boyfriend. They’ve spent the last few nights exchanging sleepy handjobs under the covers, and he can’t wait to do something more...fun.

Sure - maybe Friday nights are different for other people. Maybe other people are waiting the whole week to go out to dinner, or to the movies, or to a musical. Maybe other people _aren’t_ waiting the whole week to piss themselves in front of their boyfriend. Well...maybe Harry isn’t like other people.

It’s even harder to wait now because Louis is actually home, downstairs in their office finishing up a phone call for work. Harry’s rather impatiently waiting because it’s taking absolute _ages_. He flops back on their bed, sprawled out on the pink silk sheets wearing an old t-shirt and jeans. His heartbeat is already quickening at the thought of what’s to come.

They’ve been doing this...this _thing_ for a few months now, but Harry still feels, like, weird when he asks for this. When he asks to wet himself for Louis. Luckily, Louis supported him from the start, like he always does, and he’s miraculously just as into this as Harry is. Loves seeing him desperate, loves teasing him and pushing him closer to the edge.

It works out well like this; Harry likes being needy, and Louis likes taking care of him.

At long last, Harry hears footfalls on the stairs. He straightens up, crossing his legs as an afterthought. He’s been downing water since he got home from work, and it’s starting to catch up to him. Really, he should be used to the dull ache by now, but sudden movements still make him squirm.

Louis appears in the doorway a moment later, looking a bit tired and disheveled. He hasn’t shaved in a few days, and there’s dark circles under his eyes; in short, Harry wants him to fuck him until all he can do is cry and whimper “Daddy”. The corner of Louis’ mouth quirks into a grin when he sees Harry sitting obediently on the bed.

“Hi, darling.” Louis keeps his eyes on him as he takes off his jacket and his shoes, following Harry’s desperate twitches.

“Done with work stuff?” Harry asks eagerly, hands fidgeting in his lap.

Louis shrugs. “Should be. Might be getting another call later tonight, but don’t you worry about that.” He stretches, like he’s shaking off the weight of the day, and shoots Harry a grin. “You want a cup of water, love?” Harry's heart does an excited flip in his chest; this question is their way of green-lighting play without having to directly ask each other. He sighs inwardly because he definitely didn’t save enough room for _more_ water, but nods anyway.

“Good boy,” Louis murmurs, and crosses to their en-suite.

Even the sound of the tap is a little much at this point, making Harry adjust his position and fist his hands in the duvet. Louis comes back with a cup of water - quite full, unfortunately - and hands it to Harry, scratching his scalp softly.

Harry gulps it down like he’s parched, every drop making his bladder press more heavily into his belly.

“Mm. You were thirsty, love, weren’t you?” Louis asks him in a gentle voice, taking the empty cup from his hands.

“Yeah,” Harry lies as sweat beads a little at his hairline. He’ll be fine, so long as he doesn’t move too much.

At that moment, Louis of course decides to push him gently onto his back and crawl on top of him.

“Lou - um --” He gets out, and Louis sits back on his hips, brow furrowed and arms folded.

“That’s not what you call me, is it?”

Harry blushes a little, mumbling out a quiet “sorry, Daddy”.

Louis pets his hair softly. “S’okay, baby. Gonna take good care of you tonight, sweetheart. Promise.”

With that, he starts a messy trail of kisses down Harry’s neck, making him squirm a little. It’s always more difficult to hold it in when he’s hard, and Louis _knows_ that, is the thing - he knows just how to get to Harry.

He wedges his thigh between Harry’s legs, grinding it against his cock a little as he leans down to fit his lips to Harry’s. Harry makes a soft sound in the back of his throat as Louis pokes his tongue curiously into his mouth; he’s chubbing up in his jeans, so quickly it’s almost uncomfortable. It’ll only get worse if he focuses on it, so he compartmentalizes it as best he can and only worries about kissing Louis back.

Suddenly, the shrill tones of marimba echo from the closet, and Louis groans a little into Harry’s mouth. He pulls back, breathing hard. “Work.”

  
Ten minutes later, Louis is still pacing around the bedroom as he assertively answers his conference call. Harry’s practically dying, achy and full through the pit of his tummy. The water’s more than caught up to him now; even bouncing his leg is too much movement to be comfortable. Instead, he sits as still as possible at the foot of the bed with his legs crossed.

“No, no - that’s why I told them _next_ Monday - that won’t work with the schedule,” Louis groans irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose like he’s getting a headache.

Harry doesn’t want to interrupt him, but it’s getting _so_ hard to sit still, and he wonders how much longer it’ll be before he’s allowed to finally get some relief.

A minute passes, and he’s getting so desperate that he’s resigned to bugging Louis, no matter the cost.

He squirms on the bed, hips twitching a little. “Daddy,” He hisses, unable to keep the panic from rising in his voice. God, he’s all hard now, cock dripping at the tip. It's sort of painful, pressed tight up against his zip.

“Just a second, love,” Louis responds easily, shifting his attention immediately back to his phone call.

It’d be easier if Harry’s face wasn’t all flushed, if his lower back didn’t ache with the fullness. It’d be easier still if his cock wasn’t so stiff and swollen in his jeans, giving him away. He must look a desperate mess. Really, it’s a wonder Louis isn’t all over him by now.

Harry squeezes his legs together, panic bubbling up in his chest because it's starting to hurt a little. He's never been good with pain, always has, like - a _weird_ thing about it. A thing that makes being in public very awkward indeed. He's glad he's in their bedroom tonight, and not onstage in front of thousands of people.

"Um. Daddy?" He mumbles again, and Louis turns toward him but keeps talking. Harry flicks his gaze down at his own crotch, hoping Louis will understand. Louis' brow furrows in disappointment and he puts a hand over the mouthpiece of his phone. "You're meant to hold it, aren't you?"

Harry's cheeks redden in shame. "Yes. But --"

"Then hold it."

With that, Louis goes back to his phone call, leaving Harry to curl his toes desperately in the carpet. He presses his thighs together again, but that only succeeds in making his cock fatten up even more.

" _Oh_ \--" he gets out, and Louis quirks an eyebrow at him to quiet him.

Harry is hanging on with white knuckles a few minutes later when Louis says, “Yes, yes - I’ll hold. Go ahead,” into his phone.

Louis sighs heavily and leans against the wall, watching Harry. It’s probably ridiculously obvious at this point; his face is all flushed and sweaty, and he’s fully hard in his jeans at this point. Louis hums happily at the sight, then slowly undoes the zip on his jeans.

Harry’s eyes must go wide because Louis grins smugly as he slides his hand into his briefs, squeezing himself lightly. That makes Harry’s cock twitch, and a drop of wet heat seeps into his boxers. He gasps softly, fingers tangling in the duvet.

“Alright, love?” Louis asks him with a satisfied sigh, hand working over himself as he plays with his cock.

"I, um... I have to go," Harry tells him in a small voice, but Louis just shakes his head.

"Not yet, love. You're a big boy, you can hold it."

Harry casts his eyes down guiltily and presses his thighs together, but a tiny stream of wee wets the front of his briefs and he yelps in surprise. Louis gives him a suspicious look, but he seems more interested in thumbing over the head of his cock than paying attention to Harry.

God, it aches through his hips - his bladder's so full and round, all heavy in his belly. He just can't help it anymore; he crosses his legs to try to keep it in, but a full stream of wee starts down his leg for a moment before he squeaks and shoves a hand sloppily between his legs to control it.

Fuck - this position is _much_ worse because now his cock is making direct contact with his hand, and every time he presses his legs together to hold it in, it grinds against his palm.

"Daddy," he mumbles, cheeks burning. He doesn't want to interrupt Louis, but he really doesn’t think he can hold it any longer. Louis narrows his eyes, flicks his gaze down to Harry's crotch, and sighs heavily, then takes his hand out of his pants and covers the speaker.

"What is it, baby?"

Harry gnaws at his bottom lip, thighs pressing together again and again. "I have to go," He reminds him timidly.

Louis shrugs. "Then go."

Harry's brow furrows in confusion because they usually do this in the bathroom, in the bathtub where it washes down the drain.

Louis arches an eyebrow at him. "You heard me. If you have to go so badly, why don't you just go right here? Where Daddy can see how much you need it?"

There’s a beat where Harry stares frantically between the duvet and his lap, wondering what his options are, then Louis laughs quietly.

“Aw, baby,” He coos. “You’re so desperate - you really _do_  wanna piss yourself right here, don’t you?”

He gets his hand back around his cock, touching himself all slow and relaxed, like he’s in no rush at all. If Harry’s the epitome of desperate, Louis is the calm in the storm. Louis hums happily, head knocking back against the wall as he jacks himself off.

Suddenly, he chokes out a needy whine and Harry flinches as heat licks up the inside of his belly, making his cock practically pulse against his hip. The sudden rush of arousal is just enough to shock him into losing control.

A spot of wet heat starts slowly over his crotch, and he squeaks and presses his palm to his cock, trying his best to stave it off. He’s able to stop the rest of it, but his crotch is noticeably damp. When he looks up guiltily, Louis is smirking at him in the most delicious way.

What's worse is the tiny taste of relief has Harry's eyes rolling back a little. It's so blissful - so blindingly good - that he very nearly comes on the spot. Can’t, though. Not until Louis says so.

Louis grins wider, like this is what he’s been waiting for. He slides his hand out of his pants, turning back to his phone call.

"Yes - hi again - Listen, something's come up. I'll call you back later to catch up. Right. Of course. Yes, you, too."

With that, he calmly hangs up and tosses his phone into the laundry basket, then turns to regard Harry with folded arms.

"Look at you. Can't even hold your own piss, can you?"

Harry stares down at the floor, mouth all dry. Louis sighs, like he’s disappointed, and continues.

"Gonna have to give you a spanking if you'd rather wet the bed than wait five minutes for me to finish my phone call."

"'M sorry, Daddy..." Harry mumbles guiltily.

"Five more minutes," Louis repeats. "Just five more, and it wouldn't have gone all in your pants. But you just couldn’t wait, could you?"

"I had to go," Harry meekly reminds him.

Louis shakes his head and tuts his tongue. “Well, you’ve distracted me from my work, so I hope you’re happy.” He pauses to tuck himself, half-hard, back into his trousers. “Distracted me from _that_ , too.”  

Harry can’t say anything, just focuses on the pulsing ache in his bladder. Louis crosses to the armchair in the corner and sits down, legs falling open in a pure power stance. His expression softens and he opens his arms.

“C’mere, love. Come sit in Daddy’s lap, hm?”

Harry gulps thickly, preparing himself as best as possible to get from the bed to Louis without fully losing control. Luckily, he holds on, tottering on wobbly legs, but the only casualty is a few drops of wee. He climbs into Louis’ lap, straddling his thighs, and tucks his head into the crook of his neck.

“Good boy,” Louis murmurs. “That’s Daddy's good boy.”

It’s fine for a bit, really. Being held actually helps Harry get his mind off his desperation.

Then Louis presses a fingertip to Harry’s nipple, rubbing it softly through his t-shirt, and his heartbeat stutters. He makes a choked sound, hips rocking forward, but Louis just shakes his head as he continues to thumb over his nipple.

This is even worse - it’s like Harry’s body is in a race, struggling to decide between coming or weeing first.

Louis suddenly shifts his weight in the chair, jostling Harry on his lap. It’s uncomfortable, to say the least - the new position is putting all kinds of pressure on Harry’s tummy. He gasps a little - can’t help it - and squirms in his grip, trying to press his legs together to hold it in.

“Sit still,” Louis tells him, voice edging on irritation.

“Gonna… gonna wee, Daddy,” Harry breathes out, eyes squeezed shut in exertion.

The shadow of a smirk crosses Louis’ face, and he readjusts his weight again; this time, his elbow knocks lightly into Harry’s belly.

“Um --” Harry gets out, frantically squeezing his thighs together as much as he can.

“Not now, baby,” Louis purrs, still concentrating on lightly petting Harry’s nipple. His mouth is quirked up into a devilish grin.

A few moments later, and he shifts again - cuddling Harry closer and changing positions. This time, his hand comes up to rest on Harry’s tummy.

The touch alone is enough to drive him crazy with need, but then Louis starts rubbing slow circles through his top, achingly near to where he’s full to bursting in his tummy. Harry thinks he can handle it at first, but Louis starts to apply pressure, like he’s coaxing him to let go.

It’s working, he realizes with a start; a dribble of wee starts to wet the front of his briefs, and he lurches forward with a yelp to contain the rest of it. Jesus, if Louis doesn’t stop, he’s going to explode - there’s nothing he’ll be able to do about it.

“I, um - ‘M gonna wee, Daddy,” He tells him again in a small voice, but Louis just keeps massaging his belly like he doesn’t know the effect it has on him.

Harry squeaks a little, because he _really_ doesn’t wanna go on Daddy’s lap - he knows he’ll get spanked if he does - but Louis is pressing into his bladder over and over again, and every part of him just feels so desperate, so close to falling apart that he just can’t help it.

“ _Daddy_ ,” He manages in a more urgent voice, a last-ditch effort to stop what he knows is already coming.

“Stay still. Stop squirming,” Louis says again as he drops his hand from Harry’s nipple to his hips and squeezes to hold him in place.

Harry makes a pleading sound in the back of his throat, desperately begging for Louis to do something else. He’s past words at this point - can’t even tell him how desperate he is, it’s that bad.

Louis grips his hips more tightly and presses him back down into his lap. “I told you to stay _still_ , baby.”

Just then, Louis’ thumb slips.

It presses hard into Harry’s tummy, a little too close to his bladder.

One touch, and that’s all it takes to push Harry over the edge.

“ _Oh_ \- um -” He manages, just as a thin stream starts snaking its way hotly down his inner thigh. It’s too late to turn back, but he still tries to warn him one last time.

“Um - Daddy,” He whimpers, voice cracking and eyes filling with tears as he feels the wet heat spread quickly through his crotch. His hips tremble a little as he starts to go fully, warmth edging its way down his legs; it takes barely a second for it to start soaking into Louis’ jeans.

Harry can’t even look at him as it happens; he just swallows thickly and stares at the ground, cheeks burning red. Soon enough, he’s sitting in a warm puddle and his jeans are soaked with it, dripping down between his legs. Everything’s wet - his briefs, his jeans, Louis’ lap.

The relief of emptiness isn’t nearly as blissful as it should be because he knows he’s disappointed Daddy.

“Harry,” Louis doesn’t sound particularly angry, but he’s certainly not pleased. Harry just takes his bottom lip between his teeth and gnaws at it, blushing with shame. Louis gets a finger under his chin and tilts his head up so he can’t look away from him. “ _Baby_ ,” He presses. 

Harry doesn’t want to say anything because the tears will make his voice crack-y and pitiful, but he still manages a whispered “sorry, Daddy”.

Louis’ face turns soft and kind, and he cuddles him closer.

“Aw, love. S’okay,” He says quietly. "Do you want your Daddy, honey?"

Harry nods meekly. "Yeah," He whispers and turns his face into Louis' neck. "Want my Daddy."

His jeans are totally soaked through, starting to get cold and clammy now. Needs to take a bath soon, but his cock is still achingly hard.

"Um - Daddy," He manages, and Louis coos and pats his lower back gently.

"Use your words, angel."

"Daddy, wanna - um - um," Harry doesn't know how to ask for these things when he's like this. "Messy," he finally whispers out.

Louis gives him a soft smile. "Good boy."

Harry lets Louis unzip his jeans, shimmying them down to his mid-thigh. He smirks down at Harry’s cock, at how it pulses a bead of precome with Louis’ eyes on it. Harry gasps as Louis runs a light finger over his length - even the light physical stimuli is so _much_.

“Pretty cock,” Louis murmurs contently. “All mine.”

He gets a hand around him, warm and close, and starts to stroke him lazily. It’s so overwhelming - Harry just buries his face in Louis' neck, soft noises muffled by his golden tan skin. It doesn’t take much, he’s so far gone. Just a few easy strokes, and he’s falling apart. He's quiet when he comes, spilling hot into his jeans and pouring over Louis’ fist.

"That's it, love, that's it. So good for me," Louis murmurs in his ear as Harry melts into his arms. "Perfect angel, sweet baby."

"Daddy --" Harry whines poutily as he comes down, getting tetchy both because he doesn't want this to be over and because he's getting uncomfortable in his soaked clothes.

"Shh, shh," Louis soothes, rubbing his back gently. "Daddy'll take care of you, love. Don't worry." He helps Harry tuck his head into the crook of his neck and pets his matted curls. "There you go, baby."

Harry lets himself be held for a long time, letting Louis rock him in his lap. Somehow, his discomfort fades away for the timebeing - lost in the protection and safety that Louis' arms provide. Louis is so in-tune to him; he knows exactly how to calm him down and ease his pain. Harry never thought he could be taken care of so _wholly_ and completely, but that was before he met Louis.

"There we are," Louis murmurs, when Harry's stopped sniffling and pouting. He presses a kiss to his forehead. "Better?"

Harry sniffs and nods. "Better."

"Good. Time for a bath, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry breathes. The corner of his mouth twitches up into a soft smile. "Um - Lou?"

"What is it, love?" Louis asks, brow furrowed in concern.

"Can I pick out the bubble bath?"

He laughs and rubs his hip, cuddling him closer. "Of course, baby. Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks so much for reading this far! hope you enjoyed! watch my page for lots more work - I'm always writing, and I have countless things in the works. I keep dismantling the longer fics I've had in-progress for literally months, but I'd like to be able to publish my Alpha!Louis/Omega!Harry A/B/O fic at some point soon, among many other PWP's. leave a comment below if you're interested in seeing me write something specific (kink, plot prompt, etc.), and leave me a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this work! be nice, be good! :-)
> 
> title: whale song / cory kilgannon


End file.
